Jake-A384
Biography Early Life Jake-A384 was born on the human colony of Albion in the year 2523, living there until the planet was glassed in 2530, which killed his parents and family, the only person he knew, to escape the colony with him was his friend Beth, who would later become Beth-A173. In 2531 At the age of 8, Jake (along with Beth) was conscripted into the Spartan III program and was sent to the planet Onyx where he would undergo training as part of Alpha company. Training During training, Jake would stay close to Beth, partially due to his previous friendship with her, but also due to Beth's inability to interact with their fellow trainees. Later on in training, Jake's skills and proficiency in combat, would catch the attention of LCDR Kurt Ambrose and SCPO Franklin Mendez, who took note of his skill and would later deem him to be too valuable to waste on High-Risk missions planned for Alpha company, and had him reassigned to a small group of exceptional candidates, that would later go on to be dubbed the 'Cat-2's'. It was also during this time that Jake's skills with mechanical equipment began to emerge, becoming one of Alpha's most skilled mechanic as well as one of its best engineers. At some point during training Jake would be assigned as the team leader of Grizzly Team, consisting of himself, with Rosenda-A344 being his second in command, Beth-A173 his number Three, and Thom-A293 being his number Four. Under Jake's firm yet fair leadership, Grizzly would rise to be the second-best Cat-2 team of Alpha company, behind Carter-A259's Panther team, but ahead of Faith-A199's Fox team. Augmentation Jake would undergo augmentation in 2536 along with the rest of Alpha company, however, his body did not react to the procedure as expected. Resulting in him being placed into a medically induced coma for a week, whilst tests were conducted. Thankfully, Jake was able to recover and graduated with the rest of Alpha company, with no apparent side-effects, after they had all recovered fully. Unknown to everyone, however, Jakes body had mutated slightly, giving him a slight allergy to the chemical Cytoprethaline, used in cryonics, which caused him to throw up whenever he exited cryo (the assumed theory was that the mutation had activated a dormant allergy, as this had not shown up on his genetic screening). Normally this would have been grounds for discharge, but as he had already been augmented, and that his condition was not as bad as first feared (him being sick was his body simply trying to get the chemicals out of his system as fast as possible, and would, after throwing up, be back at his normal combat prowess, within 10-15 minutes), he was allowed to continue his service. Spartan service Mamore Jake's first operations as a Spartan-III would be during the 72 hour First Mamore insurrection of 2536, a part of the larger Mamor insurrections that would occur throughout the Human-covenant war. Jake, with Grizzly and the other Cat-2's, were sent to assassinate the insurrectionist leadership whilst the rest of Alpha company dealt with the insurrectionist ground forces. Grizzly's target was based out of a disused factory complex in Mamore's capital city, New São Paulo. Grizzly executed a lightning-fast strike, with Beth eliminating the sentries before Jake, Rosenda-A344 and Thom-A293, breached the leaders HQ, eliminating the leader and his staff before the 4 Spartan's evacuated before the local insurrection forces could respond. Armour Like most of the Cat-2's Jakes armour is an upgraded set of Mark IV MJOLNIR armour, later being upgraded to the Mark V standard prior to the Battle of Fumirole in 2552, With the original set having been 'tailor-made' by ONI analysts after reviewing the combat performance of the Spartan in question. At the time of the Battle of Reach, Jakes armour consists of a Mark VB variant helmet with the UA/HUL attachments, A Commando Variant Chest rig and Left Shoulder, an Operator variant shoulder with an additional knife on the right, a Tactical/UGPS on his wrist Tactical/Soft Case and thigh respectively, FJ/Para Kneepads, and a black Visor, with his armour being painted in Grey and Black. Battle Honours * Mamore insurrections (2536) * Far-gone colony platforms (2536) * Battle of New Constantinople (2537) * Bonanza asteroid belt (2537) * Battle of Vision (2537) * Raid on the Epsilon Herculis Asteroid Belt (2537) * Battle of Manticore (2541) * Battle of Sargasso (2546) * Battle of Reach (2552) ** Sword Base Gallery Jake-A384 Side A.png Jake-A384 Side B.png Spartan A-384 date Unknown.jpg Jake-A384 Armour.png Appearances Halo: Remnants''' Category:Alpha Company Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN-IIIs